Itachi's Letter
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. ItachiKakashi. After all these years, this little game we’ve played has taken its toll.


**A/N: Here is a little one-shot about Itachi. Since Love Slave, I really haven't written much ItaKaka, and I know I should. I'm just trying to get confidence back, so here I go with another ItaKaka fanfic.**

**Please be gentle, I'm still a bit iffy on this.**

**Info: **

**Title: Itachi's Letter**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: PG-PG-13**

**Couple: ItachiKakashi**

**WARNING: Shounen-ai**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. ItachiKakashi. After all these years, this little game we've played has taken its toll. **

**Itachi's Letter**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

_To my beloved enemy,_

_You are the very being I once wanted to destroy. Try to destroy._

_I wanted to stop your heartbeat. I tried to stop your heartbeat, but you're too damn stubborn to die. You've always been like that, haven't you? It sickens, yet fascinates me all the same. It was your blood I thirsted for and your blood in which I wanted to spill._

_I wanted to bring it up to my lips, and taste long-awaited victory._

_Things are never as simple as that. _

_I always had a goal, something more. Something that I both craved and yet despised, but something that was considered fate by most. It was something I myself was fascinated by. Something I craved. Something I needed._

_It's ironic. After all of these years, this game we have played has taken its toll._

_This is the damnable evidence of my own weakness. A crippling need that I hate with every ounce of willpower I can muster._

_It sickens me to think that I can desire to touch what is not mine. To touch something that I despise so. To touch something that I have harbored a hatred for so long. Not to touch it in a violating and sadistic, violent way, but in the most intimate manner, in the most gentle, loving way._

_You see, my darling nemesis…_

_Your suspicions have been confirmed that this is, in fact, a love letter to you, of all people. Rest assures that I won't confess the undying, everlasting love of which those who are foolish enough to be called 'lovers' would confess. Those words are often proven falsehoods by many._

_But don't worry…._

_I'm not about to do anything rash. Just wanted to let you know that the next time we meet…_

_Don't be surprised if I let you win for once._

_Forever yours, your faithful archrival._

Dark eyes gazed over the letter that had been scrolled down only moments ago. Re-reading the intricate symbols upon it.

The eyes grew sharp and cold, not allowing much light to seep in them, not to say that Uchiha Itachi was particularly fond of the light. This was something that, when worded on paper disgusted, yet intrigued the young Sharingan User.

This was indeed something too pathetic to be seen by anyone but his eyes. To make sure that these written words did not reach the eyes of others, one thing was decided.

It must be burned.

The words reeled through his head, bouncing around in a swirl of haunting shame. It was not like him to admit something so fickle - - something that made him seem as if he might actually have a heart.

Letting Kakashi win next they meet was ludicrous. What a feeble thought. A thought that he must rid himself of. Kakashi would **never **win. Things would go on as if it were strictly business and nothing more.

He would watch the jounin's torture and yet be intrigued by his resistance and strength through the most adverse conditions. He would stare into those mismatched eyes, as if to be inwardly amused by the fact that someone had the nerve and defiance still left within them to stare into the crimson depths of his Sharingan.

Though he tried to come to his defenses, he couldn't deny that what he wrote was true. Or at least partially true. The jounin held his interest, among many other negative feelings that brewed within his being.

The sadistic side of him wanted Kakashi to bleed for him. The look of pain on his face fueled the fire of his desire to feel a cruel joy. The way his blood trailed from his body, robbing him of strength and life essence as it made decorative patterns across his clothes, like red paint on a living canvas.

But the foreign side, the side which harbored feelings that he'd rather forget. Feelings that reverted back to his once happy childhood. The childhood that he had mostly forgotten. The light side of him wanted to admit that he felt _something _for his enemy. That he could feel something for his enemy that wasn't entirely fueled by sadistic pleasure and the urge to kill.

These two sides battled every time he came face to face with Kakashi. The thoughts clashing from both aspects of his mind confused, intrigued, disgusted and disturbed him all at the same time.

One sin atop of another.

Sadistic pleasure.

Violent lust.

Yet there was somehow that disgusting feeling that resembled compassion arose within him.

The feeling he hated.

Itachi didn't want to be human.

To be human was to be flawed and imperfect.

And he was far above human.

A prodigy and genius, a killer and assassin.

Love was beyond him.

He didn't understand it. How was he supposed to believe in love – True love. Love was something so non-materialistic that it couldn't be proven. How could it be proven?

How could he believe in something that gave him nothing but a feeling to be disgusted at?

He didn't like feelings of any kind.

To remain dead was his top priority.

But this was a time when he became confused over the matter.

So, how could he justify his adamant refusal to believe in love, when he believed in the void? It was a trivial, but nonetheless annoying emotion…

Eventually he became annoyed at mulling the feelings over and over in his mind. Annoyance was an emotion. His head ached.

Love confused him. It was the bottom line.

As he watched the parchment burn, he chose the path of delusion.

Uchiha Itachi was above emotion.

**END**

**A/N: There you go. Another ItaKaka, probably bad. My opinion on this fanfic isn't very high, so don't mind me if I bash myself a little. I'm trying to come out of this phase so I can write ItaKaka again. I do miss it.**

**I had an idea for another fanfic with the two of them, but I don't know.**

**It went something like this: Kakashi got a spell put on him and thinks he's in love with Itachi. Loose but there. Still contemplating on it.**

**So, do review it if you want. You can tell me how much it sucks, or how much it rocks…Kinda don't care.**


End file.
